criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoe Jones
Zoe Jones was a suspect in the murder of her neice, Nodoka Kusama in Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale]], Matthew Walker in The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale) and Gurinder Chawla in Bad Delivery (Case #51 of Grimsdale). She also made a quasi-appearance in Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale), Bite Him Off (Case #35 of Grimsdale) and Bath in Blood (Case #39 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Holy Shoot! After the killer was arrested, she asked to see the player. She introduced herself as the chief’s wife, and Nodoka’s aunt, she then tokd the team that she suspects that Nodoka did not commit the robbery alone, considering she knows nothing of hacking, and that she probably was just an accomplice. Her suspicions turned out to be true. Burn in Hell! She became a suspect after the team fond a photo of her and the victim, in the victim’s cell. When informed of Nodoka’s death, she cried, saying although Nodoka was a horrible person, she never deserved to die. She was later interrogated again, after the team found out Nodoka defaced a poster of her, she told the team the victim hated her, because she told the victim’s father to stop spoiling her, to teach her dependance, which caused the victim to turn Zoe’s life to hell, and Zoe never expected her to go as far as getting involved in a robbery. After Nodoka’s killer was arrested, Zoe asked to see the player, and she told them, with Ezekiel in jail, his brother needs a new family, but when she tried approaching him, he pushed her and ran off, and asked for Diego and the player to go bring him to her, so she can speak with him. Bite Him Off After Anna-Rose was sent to foster care, Zoe requested to speak with Diego and Hamilton, where she told them that although Anna-Rose disliked her parents, who were arrested for child neglect, she still loved the rest of her family, who most of them lived outside Grimsdale. Zoe then asked the duo to go search for Anna-Rose files, to see whether she has any relatives currently staying in Grimsdale. This led them to Anna-Rose’ uncle, Bruno Camper. The Kinder Reaper After finding her earrings at the camp director’s office, Zoe was added to the suspect list. Mia and Hamilton asked her what she was doing at the camp, where she revealed that because of The Kinder Reaper, it is important for a social worker to be at camp, and that she was discussing security problems with Clark Masters. Zoe was later interrogated again, after learning that she was annoyed by the fact that the victim and his friends would constantly prank call her. Zoe was revealed to be innocent of the crime. After Clark was revealed to be the Kinder Reaper, and was assassinate during the arrest, the team were about to head to his office to investigate his murder, where Zoe showed up asking to speak to Hamilton and Diego. Diego and Hamilton went to speak to Zoe to see what’s the problem. Zoe revealed that Clark had no living relative to take over his camp, and so Zoe decided to take it over. Zoe revealed that by being Sarah Cardwell’s friend, she managed to get it for free, however, she need the camp’s certificate. Diego and Hamilton remembered that they saw one at the camp’s waiting room, and so they went there, and found a broken frame, which they fixed, showing a certificate which they gave to Zoe. Bath in Blood Diego and Hamilton went to talk to Zoe to ask her what she wants. Zoe revealed that she and Charlotte used to be friends, but after Charlotte divorced Jones, Zoe started seeing him to cheer him up which angered Charlotte. Zoe then started dating Jones where he then proposed to her after 5 months of dating and when Charlotte heard of that she ended her friendship with Zoe and they stopped speaking to each other after the wedding. Zoe then told the duo she decided to come to the university to fix things with Charlotte and that needs their help to prepare a perfect meeting. The three of then started investigating the English lecture room where they found Charlotte’s plans and attached a note telling Charlotte to meet them at the tennis court where they met at their days at university. The three of them then hid, when Charlotte came to the room and read the notes. After Charles went to the tennis court, Zoe decided to go speak to her. Charlotte was shocked by Zoe’s presence and asked her what she wants. Zoe then told Charlotte that she’d like to fix things with her and that although she loves David she was sorry for breaking the girls’ code. Charlotte forgave Zoe and the two became friends again. Bad Delivery Zoe became a suspect after learning that the victim was assigned to help her obstetrician. When asked if she witnessed the murder, Zoe told Diego and Hamilton that she wasn’t allowed to leave her bed. Zoe was spoken to again after Ah informed Diego and Hamilton that the victim nearly got Zoe’s baby killed. Zoe revealed that the victim accidentally made Zoe fall from her trolley whilst being delivered to her room. At the end of the case, Zoe gave birth to her and David’s daughter, Veronica Jones. Case appearances *Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale). *Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale) *Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) *The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale) *Bite Him Off (Case #35 of Grimsdale) *The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale) *Bath in Blood (Case #38 of Grimsdale) *Bad Delivery (Case #51 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery DJonesGrimsdale.png|David Jones.., Zoe’s husband. NKusamaGrimsdale.png|Nodoka Kusama, Zoe’s niece.